You and Me
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Membuka matanya kembali dan bertemu seorang yang mengatakan bahwa ia Shinigami yang bertugas membimbingnya. Menjalani kehidupan barunya di dunia roh dan akhirnya mengetahui kisah tentang mereka kemudian mencoba mengubah sebuah ikatan takdir keduanya. Dapatkah ia melakukannya meski ia hanyalah roh biasa?/For SukaDukaAuthor – SDAnniv #1/RnR?


**Disclaimer Nurarihyon no Mago: Hiroshi Shiibashi**

_I really trully take no provit_

**YOU AND ME**

© Story: GyuuRuru-kun

_Warn: AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)/etc_

_Don't like, Don't read_

…

Ia membuka matanya dan mengedip-ngedipkannya lagi. Dipeganginya kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit karena benturan tadi dan ia pun terkejut mendapati ia memiliki dua tubuh. Satu dirinya sekarang dan satu lagi tengah—terbaring berlumuran darah di jalanan. Baru ia ingat kalau ia baru saja menyelamatkan gadis kecil yang menyebrang sembarangan dan tertabrak sebuah mobil.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" tanya anak itu sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Ehhh? Rikuo_-san_, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Rikuo menoleh melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang serta corak rambut seputih salju di bagian atas kepalanya. Gadis manis itu menghampirinya yang sedang berdiri termenung melihat keadaan, diantara semua orang hanya gadis ini yang menyapanya. Mungkinkah hanya gadis ini yang bisa melihat atau menyadari keberadaannya?

"D-Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Rikuo.

"Sudahlah nanti aku jelaskan. Sebaiknya kita bergegas, kalau tidak Nurarihyon-_sama_ bisa marah," balas gadis itu yang dengan cepat menggandeng lengan Rikuo dan membawanya melayang.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Rikuo lagi.

"Menyebrang ke dunia lain! Aku adalah Tsurara, Shinigami pembimbingmu. Dan aku akan membawamu serta membantumu menyebrang ke dunia arwah," balas Tsurara sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jadi—aku benar-benar sudah mati." Rikuo menatap sedih tubuhnya yang berada jauh di bawah.

"Tenang saja! Apa yang telah kamu lakukan merupakan perbuatan baik. Karena itu untuk seterusnya Nurarihyon -_sama_ menyuruhku untuk mendampingimu beberapa waktu di dunia roh," jawab Tsurara mencoba menghibur Rikuo.

Mereka pun tiba-tiba menghilang di balik awan, melewati ruang dan waktu yang baru, selama itu pula Tsurara terus menggenggam jemari Rikuo. Tak berapa lama terhamparlah sebuah awan baru, menembus melewati apa yang mereka pandangi, terlihat sebuah dunia baru.

**XXX**

"Itu cukup mengagetkanku," ucap Rikuo saat Tsurara dengan sabar mengenakan kimono untuk Rikuo.

"Mulai sekarang kamu menjalani kehidupan baru disini. Dan aku akan membantumu melakukan apapun sampai kau terbiasa disini, Rikuo-_san_," sahut Tsurara yang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa Nurarihyon yang kau maksud?" tanya Rikuo lagi.

"Nurarihyon-_sama_ adalah Shinigami tertinggi yang bertugas memerintah para Shinigami di bawahnya untuk membantu para manusia menyebrangi alam roh. Tanpa adanya Shinigami, manusia akan gentayangan selama di dunia dan itu hanya akan mengganggu keseimbangan antara roh," terang Tsurara lagi.

"Begitukah," ucap Rikuo pelan.

"Aku rasa disini cukup nyaman, pemandangannya pun tidak kalah dengan dunia sana. Nikmati hari-harimu disini, Rikuo-_san_!" Tsurara melambai kecil meninggalkan Rikuo setelah menutup pintu.

Rikuo membuka pintu rumahnya. Memang benar dunia roh hampir tidak ada bedanya di dunia nyata. Ini sama saja dengan pedesaan dan bahkan suasananya pun lebih nikmat berada di sini. Lantas apa yang orang-orang kerjakan di dunia roh? Ia memutuskan berjalan sejenak untuk mengenali tempat ini.

Rikuo melihat semuanya hampir tak ada bedanya dengan dunia nyata. Disini juga terdapat orang yang menjual makanan, mainan, pakaian, bahkan puluhan orang lainnya yang bersenang-senang. Ia menyadari meskipun ia tidak bisa lagi mati tapi ia masih bisa merasakan lapar dan haus. Rikuo berjalan sembari menyapa beberapa orang, mengakrabkan dirinya dengan sekitar.

"Hei kau, kau roh baru ya?"

"Eh?" Rikuo mencari asal suara dan dilihatnya dua orang pemuda mendekatinya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kiyotsugu dan dia adalah Shima. Kami juga baru beberapa lama disini," ucap Kiyotsugu.

"A-Ah, aku Rikuo. Salam kenal!" Rikuo menjabat tangan keduanya. "Ne- Bisakah kau beritahu hal-hal mengenai dunia ini?" tanya Rikuo, membuat Kiyotsugu juga Shima saling memandang satu sama lain.

_**::&&&::**_

"Jadi begitu," balas Rikuo yang mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berbaring di hamparan lembah dunia roh, rasanya hampir senyata berada di dunia asli. Ketiganya menghela nafas merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat damai di dunia roh, hingga ketiganya pun hampir terlelap karena dibuai keindahan ini.

"Oi Rikou, seperti apa Shinigami pembimbingmu?" tanya Kiyotsugu.

"Eh, dia cantik…" balas Rikuo singkat.

"C-Cantik, m-mungkinkah Shinigami pembawamu adalah wanita?" tanya Shima.

"Lebih tepatnya dia mirip gadis berumur 15-16 tahun," jawab Rikuo sembari memegangi dagunya, memikirkan kalau gadis Shinigami itu tidak jauh beda dari umurnya sekarang.

Kiyotsugu dan Shima hanya bisa saling berpandangan mendengar penuturan Rikuo, "hei Rikou, kau tidak bercanda bukan? Seharusnya Shinigami wanita hanya mengantar roh wanita sementara Shinigami pria yang harusnya mengantar roh pria menuju alam ini," terang Kiyotsugu.

"Aku juga kurang mengerti." Rikuo mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"RIKUO-SAN!"

Rikuo, Kiyotsugu, dan Shima melirik asal suara. Terlihat seorang gadis manis memakai hakama putih menghampiri mereka bertiga. Dengan berlari kecil gadis itu akhirnya tiba di lembah tempat mereka bertiga berbaring.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Apakah kamu sudah makan?" tanya Tsurara.

"E-Eh sebenarnya belum," jawab Rikuo singkat.

"Um, aku membuatkan _bento_ untukmu. Sebaiknya makanlah selagi masih hangat!" ucap Tsurara yang menaruh _bento_ rangkap tiga itu di dekat mereka.

"Sepertinya kamu dapat teman baru disini, syukurlah kalau begitu. Kalian juga boleh memakannya!" lanjut Tsurara sambil tersenyum manis dan membuka perlahan _bento_ tersebut.

"Benarkah?" ucap Kiyotsugu dan Shima bersamaan sambil menangis haru.

Mereka pun mulai memakan _bento_ yang Tsurara bawa. Hal yang paling menarik perhatian Kiyotsugu dan Shima adalah sikap Tsurara yang begitu perhatian pada Rikuo, namun Rikuo kelihatannya menganggap hal itu biasa-biasa saja. Tentu bagi mereka bukan hal yang biasa seorang Shinigami perempuan berinteraksi bahkan sampai menyuapi seorang roh pria untuk makan. Keduanya hanya bisa memandang heran Tsurara dan Rikuo.

"Lain kali jangan jauh-jauh dari desa, Rikuo-_san_. Kamu belum begitu mengenal dunia ini bukan? Memang Rikuo tidak akan bisa mati lagi tapi rasa sakit, lapar, ataupun haus tetap bisa kamu rasakan di dunia ini," terang Tsurara lagi sambil memberi suapan untuk Rikuo.

"Maaf kalau begitu," lanjut Rikuo dan membuat Tsurara tersenyum senang, "tidak apa-apa kok." Tsurara mengelus pelan rambut coklat Rikuo.

"Kalau sudah, aku akan tinggal dulu. Kalian tidak keberatan 'kan kalau harus menjaga Rikuo-_san_?" tanya Tsurara yang membersihkan sisa kotak _bento_, sementara Kiyotsugu dan Shima hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Rikuo-_san_." Tsurara melambai kemudian meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Kiyotsugu dan Shima masih terpaku melihat kepergian gadis Shinigami yang manis itu. Sementara Rikuo hanya melanjutkan tidur menikmati angin yang menyusuri lembah tersebut. Akhirnya Kiyotsugu dan Shima ikut melanjutkan aktifitas mereka bersama Rikuo.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka, Shinigami itu ternyata benar-benar peduli padamu," kata Shima.

"Aku juga begitu," sahut Rikuo sembari memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Hei-Hei Rikou. Bagaimana kalau kita melihat _**Reikai no Battle**_ sekarang?" ajak Kiyotsugu.

"_Reikai no_…_Battle_?" Rikuo bangkit mendengar hal tersebut. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Itu salah satu cara kami bersenang-senang di dunia ini. _Reikai no Battle_ adalah pertarungan dunia arwah, singkatnya pertarungan ini dilakukan antar Shinigami. Kau tahu, Shinigami diberikan kekuatan untuk melindungi roh yang ia antar menuju dunia ini. Sebuah kekuatan yang tercipta demi melindungi roh tersebut dari iblis. Pertarungan disini adalah pertarungan antara Shinigami lainnya demi mengasah kekuatan roh mereka, selain itu kita juga bisa memasang taruhan untuk sekedar bersenang-senang," terang Kiyotsugu.

"Aku dan Kiyotsugu selalu bertaruh dan menang meski hanya sedikit," lanjut Shima.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, siapa tahu pertarungannya sudah dimulai." Kiyotsugu menarik Rikuo sementara Shima mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

Mereka berlari menuju tengah desa, sebuah alun-alun yang cukup luas terbentang di tengah lapangan yang ada disana. Rikuo memandangi tak berapa lama mereka sampai sudah cukup banyak beberapa orang berkumpul di tempat itu. Tak sampai berapa menit sekeliling alun-alun sudah terkumpul banyak orang dari kejauhan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sekumpulan Shinigami memakai hakama putih berdatangan dari kota utama, mendekati alun-alun beriringan bersama kemeriahan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Rikuo, Kiyotsugu, dan Shima memilih berdiri cukup jauh dari arena tersebut karena tak ingin berdesak-desakan bersama yang lainnya.

"Rikuo, kau mau memasang taruhan?" ajak Shima.

"Aku tidak punya uang," sahut Rikuo.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku pasangkan taruhan buatmu. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah perkenalan dan kita sudah pasti menang karena aku punya Shinigami favorit disini," lanjut Kiyotsugu dan Rikuo hanya mengangguk.

Rikuo melihat kedua orang temannya berlari menuju joki pemasang taruhan. Sementara itu dua orang Shinigami sudah naik ke alun-alun dan saling berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain. Mereka mengeluarkan _katana_ masing-masing dan mulai bersiap bertarung. Dalam hitungan detik, udara di sekitar mulai berubah tekanannya.

"Wah Rikuo, kelihatannya kita kurang beruntung." Kiyotsugu dan Shima berjalan pelan mendekati Rikuo.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rikuo.

"Tamazuki sudah menampakkan dirinya lebih dulu. Kupikir ini hanya akan menjadi pertarungan 10 menit," jawab Kiyotsugu.

"Tamazuki? Siapa dia?"

"Eh, kau tidak tahu?" Shima melirik Rikuo.

"Dia baru di dunia Roh jadi wajar kalau tidak mengetahuinya. Nah Rikuo, kau lihat Shinigami berambut pendek dengan tatapan tajam disana? Dia adalah Tamazuki, Shinigami pemegang kekuatan roh Tanuki disertai dengan aliran pedang Palu Raja Iblis. Singkatnya _katana_ miliknya dapat menghisap kekuatan roh lain dan menjadikannya sebagai kekuatannya, dia tidak terkalahkan dalam setiap _Reikai no Battle_," terang Kiyotsugu.

Tak berapa lama tiba-tiba banyak Shinigami langsung berlompatan naik ke arena, dua orang, tiga orang, lima orang, hingga tujuh orang. Tamazuki dengan tersenyum tipis melihat ketujuh Shinigami itu bersiap menghadapinya seorang dan membuat semua orang di sekeliling terkagum.

"Satu melawan tujuh?" Rikuo melihat Tamazuki yang begitu tenang.

Ketujuh orang Shinigami tersebut menyerbu Tamazuki dengan serentak. Sekumpulan kekuatan roh bersatu padu menghambur ke arah pria yang berdiri tenang itu. Tamazuki mengeluarkan aura roh Tanuki miliknya lalu mengalirkannya pada _katana_ miliknya. Satu tebasan, seluruh aura roh yang menuju ke arahnya hilang dalam sekejap. Dua tebasan, kumpulan aura roh baru yang berkali lipat kuatnya menyerang balik kemudian menghantam keras semua Shinigami itu hingga berhamburan di sekitar alun-alun. Pertarungan pun berakhir kurang dari 10 menit membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpana.

"Sudah kuduga. Nah Rikuo, aku akan mengambil hasilnya. Lain kali kita nonton lagi," kata Kiyotsugu dan Rikuo hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Tamazuki…" Rikuo melihat pria yang memakai hakama putih itu menyarungkan kembali _katana_ miliknya.

Tak berapa lama puluhan roh wanita mendekati Tamazuki dan memeluknya dari masing-masing sisi. Sesekali Tamazuki mencium rambut dan pipi mereka, membuat Rikuo sontak terkejut. Meskipun semua roh itu penggemarnya tapi Tamazuki tidak harus memperlakukannya seperti itu 'kan? Rikuo hanya bisa terdiam melihat tindakan kurang pantas yang Tamazuki lakukan di depan umum.

**XXX**

Rikuo keluar dari rumahnya. Hari pertamanya di dunia roh berhasil ia lalui dengan suasana yang cukup tenang. Setidaknya pagi disini lebih sejuk ketimbang pagi di alam nyata. Rikuo mencium bau tubuhnya, meskipun ia tidak mandi tapi bau harum tetap tercium dari kulitnya mungkin dikarenakan ia sudah menjadi roh murni tidak terikat dengan tubuh asli lagi.

"RIKUO-SAN!"

Rikuo melirik Tsurara berlari kecil ke arahnya, dilihatnya Sang gadis Shinigami itu terengah-engah mendekatinya. Mereka pun duduk di serambi rumah yang disediakan Tsurara buat Rikuo. Tsurara mengeluarkan lagi _bento_ yang ia buat membuat Rikuo langsung paham maksud Tsurara datang ke tempatnya.

"Ne- Rikuo-_san_. Kemarin kamu kemana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Tsurara sembari terus menyuapi Rikuo.

"Aku melihat pertarungan antar Shinigami," sahut Rikuo pelan disela makannya.

"Maksudmu _Reikai no Battle_? Jangan terlalu sering melihatnya, aku tidak mau kalau kamu nantinya sampai terlibat hal seperti itu," balas Tsurara.

"Maaf," ucap Rikuo singkat dan Tsurara tersenyum manis.

Mereka terdiam sejenak sambil terus melanjutkan makan hingga Rikuo membuka berkata, "Tsurara, menurutmu haruskah aku mencari pekerjaan dan uang di dunia ini?"

"Eh, kenapa Rikuo-_san_ berpikiran begitu? Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada disini buatmu dan kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal seperti itu," jawab Tsurara dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak mau terus merepotkanmu." Rikuo menunduk kemudian memperbaiki kacamata miliknya.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan," sahut Tsurara sembari menyuapi lagi Rikuo.

"Lalu kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini?" tanya Rikuo dan jemari Tsurara pun terhenti.

"…Anak kecil yang Rikuo-_san_ selamatkan waktu itu…adalah adikku." Tsurara memandang Rikuo dengan satu senyuman sambil meneteskan air mata, "karena itu aku memohon pada Nurarihyon-_sama_ agar bisa menjadi Shinigami pembimbingmu, juga orang yang akan selalu menjagamu disini. Aku sangat menyukai Rikuo-_san_," lanjut Tsurara.

"T-Tsurara…" Rikuo terdiam melihat Tsurara mengusap air matanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku, dikarenakan aku sudah ditunangkan Nurarihyon-_sama_ dengan orang lain. Meski begitu setidaknya begini, dengan ini aku bisa bersama-sama Rikuo-_san_. Menjadi pengurusmu takkan bisa memisahkanku denganmu," kata Tsurara lagi dan membuat hati Rikuo luluh.

Mereka kembali terdiam, tetes-tetes air mata berjatuhan mengaliri pipi gadis manis itu. Rikuo memegang pelan pipi Tsurara dan menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi wajah _chubby_ gadis Shinigami itu.

"Terima kasih, Tsurara," ucap Rikuo dan membuat senyum Tsurara kembali lagi. "Kalau ini menyakitimu, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Tapi bolehkah aku mengenalnya?" tanya Rikuo.

"Aku rasa kalau Rikuo-_san_ melihai _Reikai no Battle_ kemarin pasti kamu sudah menemuinya. Pemegang kekuatan roh Tanuki…Shinigami Tamazuki," ucap Tsurara pelan dan membuat Rikuo terkejut.

"Tamazuki?" Rikuo menggenggam erat lalu mengepalkan tangannya melihat wajah sendu Tsurara.

_**::&&&::**_

"Hei apa yang roh itu lakukan disini?"

"Sedang apa dia di kota utama?"

Rikuo terus berjalan memasuki gerbang kota tanpa menghiraukan puluhan Shinigami yang menatapnya dengan terheran-heran. Sementara itu ia hampir mencapai gerbang utama namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh dua orang Shinigami penjaga gerbang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Roh tidak diperbolehkan mendekati kota utama," ucap salah seorang Shinigami.

"Aku punya urusan dengan Nurarihyon," sahut Rikuo namun saat ia mau lewat bahunya dihentikan oleh keduanya.

"Cepat kembali atau kami akan mengirimmu dalam kehampaan disini." Kedua Shinigami itu menarik _katana_ mereka namun hal itu tak membuat Rikuo gentar.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

"T-Tuan…" ucap keduanya pada seorang kakek kecil yang mendekati Rikuo.

"Tidak lihat pandangan bocah itu. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh," lanjutnya lagi dan kedua Shinigami itu pun menyarungkan kembali _katana_ mereka.

"Kau boleh ikut denganku kalau mau bertemu Nurarihyon, bocah." Sang kakek tersenyum pada Rikuo, sementara Rikuo hanya bisa memandanginya.

Kala siang itu memang cukup terik, namun hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi bertiup menghilangkan rasa panas dengan seketika. Semenjak Rikuo berjalan bersama Sang kakek misterius yang menahannya di gerbang utama, tak ada lagi Shinigami yang berani memprotes keadaannya disini. Mereka terkadang cenderung menghindarinya atau jika berselisih para Shinigami membungkuk memberi hormat pada keduanya.

"E-Eh, maaf tapi bisakah aku bertemu dengan Nurarihyon sekarang?" tanya Rikuo.

"Kenapa buru-buru, bocah? Memangnya setelah bertemu Nurarihyon apa yang mau kau sampaikan?" tanya Sang kakek balik.

"Aku…ingin meminta sesuatu padanya," sahut Rikuo.

"Meminta? Memang apa yang menurutmu bisa Nurarihyon kabulkan?"

"Membatalkan pertunangan Tsurara dengan Tamazuki," jawab Rikuo.

"Membatalkan…pertunangan. Tsurara adalah Shinigami didikan terbaik dan merupakan anggota keluarga dari Nurarihyon sendiri, selain itu Tamazuki merupakan Shinigami terkuat di dunia roh. Menurutmu apa Nurarihyon sendiri mau mengabulkan permintaan mustahil itu?" balas Sang kakek lagi.

"Tamazuki…" Rikuo mengepalkan tangannya mengingat momen saat Tamazuki bermesraan dengan wanita di atas alun-alun, "takkan kubiarkan dia yang harus mendampingi Tsurara. Dia tidak pantas untuknya," protes Rikuo, sontak Sang kakek pun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Begitukah menurutmu. Kau satu-satunya roh yang berani menghadap Nurarihyon juga meminta hal yang tidak mungkin. Tapi aku akan sampaikan hal itu dan mungkin dia akan menjawabnya bahwa kau harus membuktikan kau layak—" Sang kakek terdiam dan tesenyum kecil menatap Rikuo, "—di _Reikai no Battle_."

"A-Aku harus bertarung?" Rikuo terkejut.

"Kalian berdua akan bertarung sore ini. Singkatnya bagi pemenang akan mendapatkan Tsurara, bagaimana menurutmu?" tawar Sang kakek.

"Baiklah aku setuju," jawab Rikuo tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"Kalau begitu akan kusampaikan permintaanmu pada Nurarihyon," sahut Sang kakek dan Rikuo pun berbalik pergi.

**XXX**

Kiyotsugu dan Shima hanya bisa menggeleng melihat Rikuo yang hanya mengenakan kimono. Tak ada persiapan apapun, dan hanya ada _katana_ tua pemberian dari Shima untuk mempersenjatai Rikuo, meski begitu Kiyotsugu tak bisa berkata apapun lagi karena ia yakin Rikuo takkan bertahan jika harus melawan Tamazuki.

"Rikuo, aku tidak bermaksud mematahkan semangatmu. Pertama yang harus kau ketahui kau hanyalah roh biasa, kau hanya menggunakan _katana_ biasa, aku juga meragukan kekuatan bertarungmu, dan terakhir—kenapa kau tidak merelakan saja gadis Shinigami itu?" omel Kiyotsugu habis-habisan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Tsurara nantinya harus bersama-sama dengan pria seperti itu. Dia sudah bertunangan tetapi bermesraan dengan gadis lain. Aku tidak akan merelakannya jika sampai jemari itu menyentuh Tsurara," balas Rikuo lagi.

"Aku memahami semangatmu, Rikuo. Tapi kau juga harus memahami keadaanmu!" kata Shima lagi.

"Aku harus melakukannya," ucap Rikuo.

Sementara itu, puluhan Shinigami berdatangan dari kota utama menuju alun-alun. Banyak roh lain yang berkumpul di sana menyaksikan pertarungan antara Tamazuki dan Rikuo. Dari kejauhan Tsurara memandangi Rikuo yang memegang _katana_ dan meneteskan air mata. Tsurara melirik pria berambut hitam panjang dan seorang kakek tua di sampingnya dengan tatapan memohon, namun hal itu tidak digubris oleh keduanya.

"Nurarihyon-_sama_, Rihan-_sama_, jangan lakukan ini pada Rikuo!" pinta Tsurara.

"Jangan khawatir Tsurara. Dia bukanlah pemuda yang mudah dikalahkan, aku bisa melihat itu dari sorotan matanya," balas Nurarihyon, Sang kakek yang berjalan di samping Tsurara.

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu. Anak itu, roh spesial yang bahkan mungkin melampaui Shinigami," lanjut Rihan, pria berambut hitam panjang yang berjalan di samping Sang kakek.

"Rikuo-_san_…" Tsurara memejamkan matanya, memohon kemenangan Rikuo.

Rikuo dan Tamazuki naik ke atas arena luas tersebut, saling memandang satu sama lain. Tamazuki dan Rikuo mengeluarkan _katana_ mereka masing-masing dan bersiap bertarung. Namun sebelum itu Tamazuki menyapa Rikuo yang baru saja mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Tidak kusangka aku harus berhadapan dengan roh rendahan sepertimu. Terlebih lagi kau menginginkan tunanganku, lancang sekali." Tamazuki tersenyum licik melihat Rikuo.

"Aku tidak akan…membiarkan orang sepertimu mendampinginya," balas Rikuo keras.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah!" Tamazuki mengangkat tinggi _katana_ miliknya.

Satu tebasan, Rikuo terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat Rikuo bangkit kembali dan menyerang Tamazuki, serangan membabi buta dan begitu mudahnya di tangkis oleh Shinigami tersebut. Dua sentakan di dagu dan Rikuo terlempar kemudian satu tebasan keras membuat luka serius di tubuh Rikuo.

"RIKUO-SAN!" teriak Tsurara pada Rikuo yang terjatuh keras berlumuran darah.

"Apa hanya itu?" tanya Rikuo pelan dan mencoba bangkit kembali.

Rikuo berlari cepat menuju Tamazuki dan serangan serta tebasan kembali ia lancarkan. Tamazuki menyerang hulu pedang Rikuo namun Rikuo menggesernya cepat menuju leher Shinigami itu, namun Tamazuki mengelak cepat dan serangan Rikuo hanya memberikan goresan kecil di pipinya. Sedikit darah mengalir dari pipi Tamazuki membuat pria itu tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Rikuo, meskipun sebenarnya kita sudah mati tapi kita masih bisa merasakan sakit dan juga darah atau keringat akan tetap terlihat mengalir di tubuh roh kita," kata Tamazuki.

"Aku akan memberikanmu rasa sakit itu." Tamazuki mengalirkan roh Tanuki jauh dalam _katana_ miliknya kemudian menghilang.

"Dia menghilang?" Rikuo terkejut tak merasakan lagi kehadiran Shinigami tersebut.

*DEG*

Seketika Tamazuki muncul di belakang Rikuo, Rikuo berbalik saat hanya sesaat menyadarinya namun _katana_ sudah menusuk tubuhnya dan menembusnya. Tamazuki mengalirkan kekuatan roh Tanuki miliknya dan menghidupkan aliran Palu Raja Iblis lalu Rikuo pun berteriak keras. Seluruh rasa sakit berpusat di tubuhnya membuat Rikuo tak mampu bertahan, rasanya ratusan pedang menghujami seluruh tubuhnya, rasa sakit berhasil mencapai puncaknya karena Rikuo tidak bisa mati lagi, tapi saat roh Tanuki berada di atas puncak kekuatan tiba-tiba sekumpulan es muncul membekukan pedang milik Tamazuki. Tamazuki melompat mundur dengan pedang yang membeku bersama tangan kanannya.

Tsurara datang memeluk Rikuo yang terpapar. Rikuo menatap kosong wajah Tsurara yang berlumuran air mata. Tsurara memeluk Rikuo dan akhirnya tangis gadis tersebut pecah di tengah pertarungan.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan lagi! Aku akan melakukan apa saja," pinta Tsurara.

Tamazuki mengalirkan lagi roh Tanuki di _katana_ miliknya dan melelehkan kekuatan roh es milik Tsurara. Tamazuki mengulurkan tangannya meminta Tsurara untuk bersamanya dan dengan berat hati Tsurara berjalan menuju Tamazuki.

"Jangan lakukan itu…Tsurara! Dia bukanlah…pria yang pantas buatmu." Rikuo menusukkan _katana_ miliknya yang sudah rusak ke tanah, mencoba bangkit kembali.

Tsurara terkejut melihat Rikuo yang tetap terus bangkit, jika seandainya ini pertarungan dunia manusia maka Rikuo harusnya sudah mati. Bagaimana bisa ada roh yang mampu menahan rasa sakit yang setara dengan kematian?

"Jangan lakukan lagi, Rikuo-_san_. Kumohon!" Tsurara menangis melihat Rikuo yang memegangi pedangnya.

"Aku memang tidak berhak memaksamu untuk tidak menerimanya. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan pria sepertinya mendampingi gadis baik sepertimu." Rikuo terengah-engah dengan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Perlahan tekanan udara berbalik, sekumpulan bayangan menyelimuti Rikuo yang berdiri menghadap Tsurara juga Tamazuki. Tubuh Rikuo pun lenyap di telan seluruh bayangan itu kemudian tubuh baru muncul kembali, seorang pria berambut panjang dengan corak rambut keputih-putihan di sebagian kepalanya memandangi Tamazuki dengan satu senyuman. Pedangnya yang rusak terganti oleh sebuah pedang baru yang cukup mengkilat, _katana_ putih berkilat bak berlapis perak. Tamazuki dan Tsurara terdiam melihat Rikuo yang berubah 180 derajat dari aslinya.

Pria itu menghunus pedangnya, menghilang dalam balutan bayangan bunga Sakura, dan membawa Tsurara cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan. Rikuo menaruh Tsurara yang ada di gendongannya kembali ke tanah dan tersenyum pada gadis manis itu. Rikuo kembali menghilang dan muncul kembali di depan Tamazuki.

"_**Aliran pedang Nenekirimaru: Kyouka Suigetsu.**_" Nurarihyon dan Rihan tersenyum melihat pemuda yang berdiri jauh di depan mereka.

"Jadi, kekuatan rohmu terwujud dari kebangkitan jiwamu yang sebenarnya. Meski begitu, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku." Tamazuki mengangkat tinggi _katana_ miliknya lalu menebas Rikuo.

Tubuh Rikuo yang hancur karena tebasan Tamazuki berubah menjadi ratusan bunga Sakura yang berhamburan dimana-mana. Dalam sebuah bayangan Rikuo muncul kembali di belakang Tamazuki. Rikuo menyarungkan kembali _katana_ miliknya sementara Tamazuki hanya bisa terdiam.

"Pertarungan ini…sudah kumenangkan."

_Katana_ milik Tamazuki hancur seketika bersama ribuan Sakura yang mencincangnya dengan sangat cepat. Perlahan ratusan bunga Sakura itu pun bertebaran lalu hilang satu persatu. Tamazuki terjatuh dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di tubuh rohnya, ia memandangi Rikuo yang berubah kembali ke wujud asalnya dan jatuh berlutut menanggung rasa sakit yang sama.

"Orang sepertimu…tidak pantas bersama dengannya," ucap Rikuo lagi dan Tamazuki pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kau telah membuktikan bahwa kau pantas, Rikuo-_kun_. Dan aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu padaku," ucap Sang kakek dari kejauhan.

"K-Kakek? Jangan-jangan kau—"

"Aku adalah Nurarihyon," potongnya dan Rikuo hanya tersenyum tipis, "sekarang dia milikmu, Rikuo."

Tsurara berlari memeluk Rikuo yang jatuh. Dipangkunya pria yang terbaring itu dan menangisinya. Entah ia begitu bahagia Rikuo melakukan semua ini hanya untuknya. Membuktikan bahwa Tamazuki tidak pantas buatnya baik dari segi sikap ataupun kekuatan. Perlahan tangan Rikuo yang gemetaran menggapai pipi Tsurara dan menyapu air mata gadis itu.

"Sekarang kau bebas," ucap Rikuo pelan sembari memperbaiki kacamatanya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Tsurara menatap Rikuo seolah mencoba untuk terus menahan tangisnya dan akhirnya ia pun tersenyum kembali. "Um," ucapnya singkat.

"Sekarang, kita akan selalu bersama-sama, bukan sebagai Shinigami pembimbing dan rohnya—" Tsurara terdiam sejenak, mengusap air matanya yang hampir menetes sambil terus tersenyum.

"—tapi hanya sebagai **kau** dan **aku**."

…

…

**::END::**

_**A/N: **__Yo-Ho minna-san, ini fic pertama Gyu di Fandom Nurarihyon no Mago…salam kenal semuanya, terutama buat penggemar NnM xD #Ojigi. Makasih udah mampir ke fic sederhana ini, mohon review, kesan, kritik, dan sarannya ya. __Jaa Ne- ^^/ #lambai2._


End file.
